


The Last

by justjoy



Series: Come Back Soon [12]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve different people. Twelve different moments. One single wish. A collection of thoughts from various characters in the Bleach universe.</p><p>[entry, the last: "It was all so that I could become more powerful, and change things, so that they would end without you having to cry."]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last

You're crying. I can see the tears falling from your eyes, like a thousand broken necklaces.

Stop crying, Rangiku. Please… don't cry.

I never wanted to see you cry. That's what I swore to myself when I first found you. When I became a shinigami. When I joined the Gotei 13. When I joined Aizen. It was all so that I could become more powerful, and change things, so that they would end without you having to cry.

But you're still crying.

Rangiku… I'm sorry. I failed you.

Please don't shed tears for me, Ran-chan. I'm not worth it.

I remember, back when we were still in Rukongai… every time I left, you would always ask me where I was going, and when I would be back.

I never answered, not once.

Now, though – now, I would give anything to be able to raise my hand, and wipe away those tears on your cheeks.

Anything, to see your smile, your beautiful smile, one more time.

And anything, anything at all, to talk to you, and tell you that I will be coming back…

Soon.


End file.
